Shining Diamond
by vivian.1200
Summary: SUMMARY REVISED! Cartman's mom gets pregnant. Cartman and Kenny become majorly close. Stan's got emotional issues, and Kyle's a big jerk- most of the time. What could go wrong in this situation? Well let's see :P Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort. Pairings: CartmanXKenny, Style. Rated for Romance, Language, and minor character death!
1. Chapter 1: Unplanned Pregnancy

Vivian: Welcome to this story. Um yeah…

Main Characters: Eric Cartman, Liana Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Butters Scotch

Pairings: None (currently. I haven't decided on any I particularly want. I think this may be a pairing free fic)

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Planned Chapters: 12… possibly…

* * *

**Shining Diamond**

_Summary: Cartman's mom gets pregnant with another child. Now Cartman has to deal with the issues of being a big brother and sharing his mom with this new kid. Can he do it or will this new change destroy him inside out?_

Chapter 1: Unplanned Pregnancy

"Poopyskins mommy has to go to the doctor today" Liana Cartman told her son who was playing video games on his couch currently. "Aww come on miam you're in my way!" Cartman shouted while trying to move to the side to get her out of his view. "I just wanted to let you know before I go" Liana said as she walked towards the door. "Yeah yeah whatever miam!" Cartman responded before she left. A while later Cartman put his remote down. "I do believe its dinnertime now" Cartman said as he went into the kitchen. Though upon entering he didn't find any food nor his mom cooking. "Miam! Where's dinner?!" he called through the house. No response came back. "Fine whatever I'll just get cheesy poofs then" Cartman muttered annoyed at his mother's absence.

He proceeded to the pantry looking for his cheesy poofs. Upon discovering them though he was not happy… they were all gone. "Great there goes my food. Miam!" Cartman shouted again irritated.

~ (Meanwhile at the doctor's office)

"So doctor can you figure out what's causing my illness?" Liana asked the friendly doctor in room 209. "Yeah I've got it. Miss Cartman you appear to be pregnant once again" the doctor explained. "Oh my that can't be right. I haven't slept with anyone without a condom" Liana explained. "Well there's actually an 87% chance that condoms break and can still lead to pregnancy just like birth control" the doctor responded. "Oh dear… how will I tell my little Poopyskins this news…" Liana said looking down to the concrete floor. "Well I'm sure your son will understand Miss Cartman. He should be happy getting a new sibling to play with anyway…

~ (Half an hour at home)

"Miam how could you do this to me!?" Cartman shouted at her. "Well it's not like I planned for this baby" Liana replied. "You know I don't want sibling's miam! They just get in my way!" Cartman shouted again. "I know Poopyskins. But there's really nothing I can do" Liana stated. "You could just abort it" Cartman stated his arms crossed. "No I can't do that. That wouldn't be right to them" Liana stated. "I don't care what's right to them! I don't want them!" Cartman replied as he ran up to his room. Liana sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "What am I going to do now?" she asked herself puzzled.

Meanwhile in Cartman's room. "Kahl you won't believe this!" Cartman said on the phone as he ate a secret stash of cheesy poofs in his room. "Kahl my mom is having a baby!" Cartman stated over the phone. "Yes it is true! Come over to my house and ask her yourself!" Cartman said leaning back in his chair. "I don't know about this. That kid could be a mix of anything. It could be Mexican, Japanese, Chinese, or Indian! Heck even worse Jewish!" Cartman shouted over the phone. "What do you mean Jewish isn't a heredity thing? How come your whole family is Jewish then?" Cartman asked.

"Raised in beliefs? Please! This kid is going to be Jewish I just know it!" Cartman stated. "I'm serious here Kahl! Do you really want another Jewish, white, Mexican baby in this town?" Cartman responded. "What do you mean we don't have a Jewish, Mexican, white baby in town? I'm pretty sure there was one" Cartman said shuffling another handful of cheesy poofs into his mouth. "Wait you're family are the only Jews in town? Hah no wonder you're religion is damned in this town!" Cartman continued to laugh as the phone went silent on the other side.

"Hey Kahl you still there?" Cartman asked. The phone was silent till it made a beeping sound continually. Cartman hung up the phone. "Damn Jew hung up on me!" Cartman said to himself as he got into his bed for the night…

* * *

Vivian: So uh yeah. This is my first try at South Park. Hope you guys liked for now. I wonder if I'll get more of this done tonight or not. Oh well see you next update!


	2. Chapter 2: School Time

Vivian: First I would like to thank all those who have read this story before. It really doesn't matter to me if I get reviews or not; just hope to get some people to actually read it :P

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family

Pairings: Possibly hinted KyleXStan (but no plans are officially made)

Mains: Cartman, Liana, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and soon to be Cartman's sibling (whose name won't be revealed till it's born :P)

* * *

Chapter 2: School Time

"So Cartman how is your mom doing?" Kyle asked as they stood outside at the bus stop. Cartman glared. "Shut up Jew" Cartman responded. "What are you guys talking about?" Stan asked curiously. "It's none of your damn business hippie!" Cartman yelled. "Hey!" Stan shouted back. "Dude Cartman's mom is pregnant again" Kyle chuckled. "'Ey! You stupid Jew I knew I couldn't trust you!" Cartman shouted punching him in the shoulder. "Really then why did you call me last night fatass?" Kyle replied with a smile. "Really Cartman you should cut the act everyone knows you're mom's a slut" Stan stated. "I don't need this! Screw you guys I'm going home!" Cartman stated as he started to walk away.

"Cartman you can't go home when we have school" Stan called to him. Cartman stopped walking and turned back to the bus stop. "Damn it…" Cartman muttered with his arms crossed.

~ (Mr. Garrison's classroom)

"Alright kids today we're going to learn about why Reality TV shows are going to hell" Mr. Garrison said as he wrote some names of Reality TV shows onto the board. Stan raised his hand. "Yes Stan?" Mr. Garrison asked slightly annoyed. "Mr. Garrison what does learning about Reality TV shows going to hell have to do with history?" Stan asked. Mr. Garrison blinked for a while before saying- "anyway kids Reality TV shows are going to hell because of one person… Jennifer Lopez" Mr. Garrison stated while writing her name down in the middle of the lists.

"Hey Cartman what do you think your sibling will be like? Maybe as fat and messed up as you are" Kyle whispered to him. "'Ey shut up!" Cartman shouted. "Eric am I disrupting your social time?" Mr. Garrison shouted. "Uh no Mr. Garrison…" Cartman said sinking down into his seat. "Good don't do it again or I'm sending you to the principal's office!" Mr. Garrison stated. Cartman sighed as he played with his pencil. "Maybe this new kid will be a lot smarter and nicer then you. Might even be able to kick your ass" Kyle chuckled. Cartman gritted his teeth in annoyance.

The lesson continued on with Cartman gritting his teeth and Kyle continuing to insult him or his unborn sibling…

* * *

Vivian: Yeah this chapter is short I know. But that's because it's all leading up to a big climax. Geez I'm making Kyle such a jackass…


	3. Chapter 3: Possible Start of Secrets

Vivian: Welcome to chapter three! I am happy to say within this time space between the 2nd chapter and now we have reached 191 views! Yay! :D

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Now officially stated Style. (Mostly because I fell in love with it :P and perhaps later on some CartmanXKenny)

Mains: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 3: Possible Start of Secrets

It was after school for the boys now. They were all heading home together. "Today has been really stupid. I mean stupider than usual if that's even possible!" Stan exclaimed annoyed. "Why what happened today?" Kyle asked. "Well of course I and Wendy broke up yet again, and she claims that she's finally done doing this… but that's not the worst part!" Stan stated. "Honestly the first part's not that difficult to find out but what was the worst part?" Kyle questioned. "Well I met up with Craig because now our Science teacher wants us to work together, but anyways he told me that the only reason I can't keep a relationship with Wendy is because I'm totally gay!" Stan said while crossing his arms over his chest. Kyle seemed not to sure how to respond to that.

"It's because you are gay" Cartman stated while not even really paying attention to the crew. Kenny happened to laugh at that statement. "No one asked you fatass" Stan responded. Cartman merely shrugged. "…." Kyle still had no response. "Hey Kyle are you okay? You haven't said anything yet" Stan asked as he went a little closer to his best friend. Kyle stopped suddenly. "Well here's my stop. Bye guys!" he quickly said as he ran up to his house, disappearing behind the door in a second.

"Well that was odd" Stan stated as the three continued on their walk. "The Jew never was known for being straight forward or normal" Cartman responded even if it wasn't directed to him. "Well… err you know I really don't get Kyle so that's more an accurate statement" Stan said sighing. "See I'm not the only one who knows this stuff" Cartman stated with a smirk. "Well Kyle hasn't exactly been the same lately…" Stan muttered. "Yeah he seems more on edge, and he's been really mean lately" Kenny agreed. "Yeah. Remember at lunch when he didn't sit with us? Well I asked him if he wanted to sit with us before and he snapped at me saying I was being pushy" Stan said nodding. "You pushy? Gee I wonder where he got that idea…" Cartman chuckled. Kenny started to chuckle again too.

"Yeah well what's up with you two?! Every time anything you say Kenny's always laughing! Like what's up with that?" Stan shouted yet again annoyed. "So? Kenny appreciates a good joke when he sees it. Even when I'm completely serious" Cartman replied giving him a short glance. "Right whatever. Well I'm going home now. See you tomorrow" Stan said as he continued on his own up his driveway. Cartman and Kenny continued to walk on. "Do you think he's right Cartman? Do I laugh at you too much?" Kenny nervously asked. "Nah he's just got his panties in a bunch" Cartman responded. Kenny smiled lightly and then looked down along their way home. They came to Kenny's little run down green house.

"Looks like your parents are fighting again…" Cartman commented staring at the two McCormick's through the living room window. "They've been doing that a lot lately…" Kenny said sighing. "Why?" Cartman more muttered then said. "I'm not sure. Kevin and Karen though never seem to be home anymore after what happened" Kenny replied. "After what happened?" Cartman asked turning to face him. "Well after dad hit me" Kenny said. "Where did he hit you?" Cartman asked again.

"Pretty much the left side of my face right where my eye is" Kenny said in a light modest tone. "Let me see" Cartman stated. "It's probably not that bad anymore I mean it was like a week ago" Kenny said as he took down his hood for a moment. On the left side of Kenny's face was a black eye. "Geez Kenny it's all black and bruise looking under it" Cartman muttered staring at it. "Well I'd suppose I guess… I got to go inside now though. I'll see you around I guess Cartman" Kenny said as he started to walking up to his house. Suddenly though Cartman had him by the arm and was dragging him off. "Hey what are you doing?!" Kenny shouted wiggling in the grasp. "You're staying at my house" Cartman replied.

* * *

Vivian: And we end there. Thank you for reading so far. Also Kenny seems a lot out of character cause I'm not too good at him. And also Cartman's only helping him out of pity… maybe ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepover

Vivian: Welcome everyone to Chapter 4! I can't believe I made it this far. And guess what? We've reached 357 views! That's over half of last time! :D

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style and CartmanXKenny (Can someone tell me the name of this one? :I)

Mains: Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Liane, and Cartman's future sibling

* * *

Chapter 4: Sleepover

"Is your mom even okay with this?" Kenny asked as they both sat on Cartman's couch eating cheesy poofs. "I don't know and I don't care" Cartman responded shoving a mouth full of cheesy poofs into his mouth. Kenny sighed leaning back into the couch to get a little comfortable. "So how's your mom doing in the whole… you know?" Kenny asked. "Well she's gotten a little irritable, but overall she's still the same" Cartman replied. Suddenly the door opened slowly. Liane stepped into the house while closing and locking the door. She was carrying two large bags. "Hey miam you come back from shopping?" Cartman asked. "No sweetie. Don't worry about it" Liane responded as she went upstairs with the bags. "Hmm wonder what was in those bags…" Kenny muttered lightly. "Who knows? I don't really want to know considering I already know her so well" Cartman said as they turned their attention back to the TV.

After about an hour Liane came down from upstairs finally. She went into the kitchen and began rummaging through stuff. "You know I just thought of something…" Kenny said after a few more minutes of TV. "What?" Cartman asked annoyed. "Why didn't your mom ask about me being here?" Kenny asked. "How should I know? I don't read her mind" Cartman stated. "Yeah I know but it's a little weird. Whenever I stay over at Stan's or Kyle's I have to explain why I'm there" Kenny responded. "Well maybe my miam has enough of a mind not to ask" Cartman replied. Suddenly there was a knock from outside the kitchen. Liane stood in the doorway of the kitchen with a smile.

"Hey you two it's time for dinner" Liane stated. "Aww sweet!" Cartman exclaimed as he got down from the couch. Kenny smiled as he got down and followed Cartman into the kitchen. Cartman and Kenny took the seats opposite Liane at the dinner table. "Tonight we're having Chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy and baked beans" Liane stated as she set down the plates. She then served out the dishes to the awaiting kids. "Eric will your little friend be staying in your room tonight?" Liane asked. "Well I was hoping he'd use the guest room" Cartman responded. "Oh no sweetie mommy's using the guest room currently" Liane said. "What for who?!" Cartman said surprised. "I'm turning it into a baby room. It's going to be your sibling's room" Liane said.

"Aww crap…" Cartman muttered. "It'd won't be so bad staying in the same room as Kenny I'm sure. Don't worry my little Poopyskins" Liane said smiling brightly. The rest of dinner was oddly quiet. After dinner Liane washed the dishes while Cartman and Kenny headed upstairs for night. "Alright Kenny you stay at that sleeping bag over there. I don't want you close enough to me to contaminate me with your poor crap" Cartman stated. "Wow that's first time you've commented on my income in a week" Kenny responded as he got into the sleeping. Cartman sat down on his bed. "Wait really?" he asked. "Yeah I was wondering when you were going to joke about how poor I was. All you've ever done lately is make fun of Kyle for being a Jew and Stan because you insist he's a hippie" Kenny said lying flat.

"Hmm… I guess it has been a while. That's strange though. But it doesn't matter I'll just have to come up with enough poor jokes to make up for the missed week…" Cartman said as he laid down on his bed. Then the two fell into deep sleeps… perhaps a little too deep.

* * *

Vivian: End of this chapter. Next chapter involves what they're dreaming about. I believe it might be the longest chapter so far… anyway have a great day. Also when I said I didn't have to have reviews doesn't mean I don't like them :/


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

Vivian: Finally we're to the dream chapter. Welcome to chapter 5 of Shining Diamond! I'm going to start off by saying we have officially earned 564 views! And now I'm going to explain why I have been gone so long. Vacation baby! :D Hey adults need vacation too you know? I went to Oregon for a bit :P

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style and CartmanXKenny (Also so you folks know. In my pairings Cartman and Kyle are the dominates… so you don't like that idea go away now!)

Mains: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 5: The Dream

The wind was silent… the ground a messy wet of leaves and mud. "Where the hell am I?" Cartman muttered looking around. The place was silent as a graveyard at midnight. "Alright seriously what's going on here?" Cartman said annoyed. Suddenly a yellow light appeared behind him. He turned to find the light coming from a house. But not just any house… it was the little run-down green house of the McCormick's. He sighed as he decided to approach the poor house. He was about to knock when suddenly he heard shouts from inside. He opened the surprisingly unlocked door and then went inside. In the living room he could see the family gathered. Kevin and Karen were standing against the far wall. Karen was hiding her face in her shirt, and Kevin was holding her close to him.

Carol was standing by an old green chair shouting at Stuart who was standing by the doorway closest to Cartman with a fist raised in the air. Kenny was on the floor of the house. He had his body inclined close to himself as if trying to hide from the world. "Stuart stop this now! It's just a silly beer!" Carol shouted. "Carol stop being so damn easy on these kids! They need to learn discipline!" Stuart shouted back. "Daddy please stop!" Karen cried. "Stay out of it Karen!" he responded. Karen turned away as she cried into Kevin's chest. "Dad I'm sorry… I-I don't know what happened to your beer" Kenny whimpered from the floor. "Fucking liar! I know you stole it now fuss up!" Stuart yelled kicking Kenny's side. "Stuart!" Carol yelled louder. "Fine why don't you deal with the little shit?! Let's see if he learns any crap under your orders!" Stuart replied stepping back.

"This has gone on long enough. You're scaring our kids and I'm sick of it" Carol stated. "Oh please like you'd ever do anything about it. You couldn't manage by yourself we're poor enough as it is" Stuart exclaimed. Meanwhile Kenny managed to stand up shakily. "Did I tell you to get up boy?" Stuart warned. "I-I'm sorry…" Kenny shuttered. "Apologizing has lost its edge in this house kid. Now get back down on that floor!" he shouted. Kenny staggered back a bit while staring his father in the face. "You challenging my authority?" he said. "N-No dad…" Kenny said backing up again. "Well if you won't get on the floor I'll make you" he said then his fist landed down onto Kenny's face over his eye. Kenny let out a wail as he landed hard to the ground covering his eye. Karen and Kevin screamed from fear. "How dare you bastard!" Carol shouted. "Bring it bitch!" Stuart yelled back. Cartman then decided he couldn't watch this anymore.

He came forward and tapped Kenny's dad's shoulder. "What do you want?" Stuart said annoyed by the new presence. Cartman said nothing as he punched him square in the face. He landed with a thud. Carol, Karen, and Kevin all stared at Cartman. Kenny removed his hand from his black eye. "C-Cartman?" Kenny whimpered seeing him. Cartman approached Kenny and then offered his hand to help him up. Kenny took it then hugged Cartman surprisingly. "Thank you!" Kenny said in the hug. "It literally was nothing" Cartman muttered. Kenny backed away from the hug and looked him in the eyes with a small smile. "Well it feels like something to me…" Kenny replied.

"Whatever" Cartman said shrugging. A few minutes of silence pass when Cartman decides its time to go. But before he could back away from Kenny, Kenny was kissing him. Cartman's eyes widened in surprise. Kenny's were closed and he was still smiling. But before the kiss could continue any longer the area faded into a white light…

~ (Midnight in Cartman's room)

Cartman awoke suddenly finding a white light blinding him. "Sorry I just needed the light on to grab something…" Kenny apologized while he was beside the light switch. Cartman sighed. "Whatever dude…" he responded. Kenny then left the room. Cartman sat up rubbing his eyes. "Jesus what the hell was that dream for?" Cartman asked himself. Kenny came back into the room then. "Well I'll turn the light off now" Kenny said turning the switch. Kenny went back over to his make-shift bed and covered himself up. Cartman laid back down onto his bed staring at the ceiling. "What a strange dream…" Cartman muttered before closing his eyes again.

* * *

Vivian: Well that's the end of this chapter! Have a great however long I'm gone! Next chapter is about Kyle and Stan! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Truthful Destiny

Vivian: Well we finally made it to the next chapter and 740 views! And 2 days ago was my birthday so that's good news too. Anyway this chapter revolves around Kyle and Stan.

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, and CartmanXKenny

Mains: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Cartman's future sibling

WARNING! (PLEASE READ): Okay so first of all if you haven't already read the part where I said Cartman and Kyle are dominates and you don't like that, just please leave now. I'm not going to stop it because this is my story not yours. And furthermore there is two character deaths, but I'm sure their people that most people wouldn't care about…

* * *

Chapter 6: Truthful Destiny

Kyle stood outside the house of his best friend the next morning. They were supposed to walk to school together today. Cartman and Kenny had gotten tired of waiting and had told Kyle they were going to school. It had been an hour since he'd been waiting outside. The door slowly opened by Stan's dad Randy. "Hey Mr. Marsh is Stan home? We kind of have to go to school soon" Kyle asked standing up. "Stan's not going to school today" Randy answered. "Why not?" Kyle asked. "Well I don't think it'd be the best for me to tell you. Come inside and talk to him later or something" Randy replied.

"Why can't I find out now?" Kyle said. "Well you've got school today that you have to go to in about 2 minutes… hmm" Randy muttered staring at the clock inside. "It's not like I'm not going to already be late anyway" Kyle said. "Well I suppose for a minute or so. Just try not to upset him too much" Randy stated as he moved out of the doorway. Kyle went inside and saw Stan sitting on the couch looking down. Randy went into the kitchen to leave them alone. Kyle sat down beside Stan on the couch. "Hey Stan what's going on?" Kyle asked. "I-I can't believe…" Stan muttered still staring at the ground.

"Can't believe what Stan?" Kyle said as he placed his hand onto Stan's shoulder. Stan looked over to him; his eyes full of tears. "What happened?" Kyle questioned again. "The car crash" Stan said staring at him. "You mean the one on the news report yesterday?" Kyle said. Stan nodded in response. "What about it?" Kyle asked. "My…. My mom and sister were in it" Stan muttered looking away again. Kyle didn't know what to say; honestly what do you say at this moment?

"Stan I'm sorry…" Kyle said in a light tone as he looked down for a moment. "I-It's not your fault…" Stan said looking back to him again. He wiped some of his tears away and sighed. "It's just a lot to take in…" Stan replied. "Yeah I would think so. Is your dad um… doing okay?" Kyle said sighing as well. "I-I'm not sure. He seems calm but he might be trying to set an example or something for me. Knowing he's all I have left now…" Stan sighed. "What about your grandpa?" Kyle asked. "He set out to a retirement home in Miama" Stan responded leaning back against the couch. "Are they… you know?" Kyle said leaning back with him. "No. They told us they passed… they're gone" Stan said. "….. I'll be honest I have no clue what to say" Kyle said. Stan actually chuckled a moment to that.

"I wasn't really expecting comfort from guests anyway" Stan said still lightly chuckling. "On the bright side I at least got you to smile and lightly laugh" Kyle stated with a small smile of his own. "Yeah I suppose. I'll tell you though I don't think I'll miss Shelley beating me up all the time…" Stan said still smiling. "I don't think anyone will. But you should probably take it easy" Kyle said with slight concern. "You know… I can still hear them… they talk to me every night" Stan muttered. "They do?" Kyle questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I can sometimes see mom in the kitchen making breakfast or Shelley still taking over the computer. I think it's the 7 ways to get over a death or something…" Stan said. "Yeah perhaps" Kyle agreed. "Hey by the way shouldn't you be at school?" Stan asked. "Nah apparently I've got better things to deal with. Besides I'm already late anyway" Kyle responded. "I see playing it hooky? Dad's not going to be happy dealing with your mom" Stan said. "Eh… no one's happy dealing with my mom" Kyle laughed. "True that" Stan agreed with a slight laugh.

* * *

Vivian: Aww it's so sad… not really. To be honest I hate Sharon and Shelley. They have no importance in my story further on! :D And also happy Father's Day! Wish I had a father to celebrate! C:


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Secret!

Vivian: Welcome to chapter 7 of this story. I'm surprised on how many people are actually reading this. This is like my first ever South Park story… amazing! Views= 969 (Lol 969…. Sounds really bad XD)

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, and CartmanXKenny.

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 7: Shocking Secret!

"I wonder why that Jew skipped school" Cartman said as he removed his books from his locker while Kenny waited. "I don't know. He was coming earlier with us" Kenny responded. "Yeah I know. It doesn't matter anyway we don't need those two to have fun" Cartman stated. "Well I guess not" Kenny said as they both started down on the way to lunch. "So like Cartman what did you dream about last night?" Kenny asked suddenly. "W-what?" Cartman said stopping suddenly. "I'm just curious. I had this weird dream about when my parents were fighting" Kenny said. "Really?" Cartman asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah my parents always fight so it was normal. But the strange part was that I saw you there to. Still not sure why but I woke up before anything else really went on" Kenny said.

"Hmm…" Cartman muttered to himself. "So what did you dream?" Kenny asked. "Oh nothing… I had a dreamless night" Cartman responded with a lie. "Oh okay" Kenny said as they both finally proceeded back to lunch.

~ (Cartman's house)

Liane sighed as she went through some old papers. "There's just nothing I can do…" Liane said as she placed the papers down. Suddenly her doorbell rang. She got up and went over to the front door opening it. Randy stood outside with his hands in his pockets. "Uh hey Liane…" he said looking at the ground. "Hey Randy" Liane greeted. "May I… come in?" Randy asked. "Of course" Liane said as she moved out of his way. Randy stepped in and followed Liane into the kitchen where they took seats.

"I heard the news about you getting a new baby" Randy said. "Yeah. Eric's not happy about it" Liane responded. "I didn't doubt that. Did you hear about that crash?" Randy asked. "No. I haven't been watching the news for a while now. It usually depresses me" Liane replied. "My wife and daughter died in a car crash last night" Randy said. Liane covered her mouth in shock. "I-I'm so sorry Randy" Liane said. "Thanks… lots of people have been giving us gifts lately" Randy said. "I can imagine. How's Stan holding up?" Liane questioned. "At first I wasn't quite sure. I'm actually not quite sure now ether. But his friend Kyle has at least gotten him to feel a little better. He hasn't slept though…" Randy replied.

"Oh… I sure hope he gets better as well as you" Liane said. "Yeah I hope so too. But that wasn't exactly what I came to talk about" Randy stated. "What did you come to talk about?" Liane asked. "Remember the Adams Bar that opened up 2 months ago downtown?" Randy questioned. "Yes I remember it" Liane nodded. "Well let's put it this way. We both got drunk and did some adult things then…" Randy said. Liane blinked her eyes at him for a moment. Randy sighed. "I think that baby's mine" Randy stated. Liane gasped. "Oh how could I not think about it before?" Liane said in shock.

"Yeah I was in shock too. Especially when I found out you got pregnant" Randy said. "Oh my how is this going to turn out now?" Liane sighed. "I'm not sure but I think its best we don't tell the kids just yet" Randy said. "Alright" she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Vivian: Yes now is born the new crack pairing of RandyXLiane! I call it Liandy! Hmm… I'm terrible at pairing names. Well on another note a huge storm hit my house tonight and now my room has a huge hole through it and it's leaking water… *sigh*


	8. Chapter 8: The First Stage

Vivian: Okay so hi everyone! My computer broke and now I'm forced to use my husbands… I'm not really use to the way it's styled. Anyway here's the next chapter. And we've reached 1,228 views! Yay!

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, Kenman (Thanks to a reviewer :P), and now Liandy!

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling (No you won't know the name till its birth)

* * *

New Section- Reviewer Replies

To: Carvia

Thanks for the birthday wishes. Also sorry for the late reply to your review. It was supposed to be in the last chapter hehe. I didn't really picture myself more of the comedian type, but hey humor can be an awesome quality to any story. And finally you'll just have to wait and see what the baby is like. With Cartman as its role model though it might be hard… XD

To: Guest (Someone I guess)

Thanks I told everyone a major change was going to happen. And thanks for the confidence in pairing names. I've noticed it's just putting the names together so I gave it a shot. And thanks for the advice… I don't know if it will work out for me though because I'm not really a strong writer. It's just my first try at these characters too. I absolutely love Style too… except with Kyle as Seme. Most people prefer Kyle to be the Uke of just about every pairing imaginable. I think he'd make a great Seme. Anyway it's also great to hear I'm making you appericatiate one of the less used pairings. Kenman's still out there, but much of it isn't much of my taste… C: Well thank you for reading.

* * *

Chapter 8: The First Stage

~ (Time Skip to about 2 days later)

"Well it's nice to be outside again…" Stan said sighing as he and Kyle walked along the sidewalk.

"You were literally in that house for 3 whole days?" Kyle asked.

"Four actually…" Stan nodded.

"Wow… I didn't know you'd be like that" Kyle said looking down.

"It's okay"

"No it's not okay Stan. How are you still okay with everything?" Kyle asked surprised.

"Oh because it's a misunderstanding"

Kyle suddenly stopped him with a look of confusion. "What do you mean a misunderstanding? Your mom and sister died it's not a misunderstanding" Kyle stated.

"They're not dead" Stan stated with a glare.

"Yes they are the news and everyone else says so"

"No they're not! I hate when people keep giving me that crap! You just don't understand!" Stan shouted before running off without Kyle. Kyle sighed staring off to where he ran.

"Kahl!" came a screech from up the sidewalk. Cartman and Kenny came running down to him and stopped.

"Cartman, Kenny what's up?" Kyle asked.

"I just got horrible news!" Cartman stated.

"So did I…" Kyle shook his head before returning his attention back to them.

"Really? You heard about my mom and Stan's dad going out too?" Cartman asked.

"Wait what?" Kyle said in even more shock.

"Yeah we were shocked too! My mom told me she was going on a date with him this afternoon!" Cartman said.

"Wow…" Kyle muttered.

"Yeah so in other news what's your bad news?" Cartman asked.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with Stan. At first he was telling me that his sister and mom were dead and that he couldn't belief it. Then he turned around and told me they weren't and people need to stop telling him that" Kyle replied.

"Dude that's part of the Seven Stages of Grief" Kenny responded.

"Oh yeah I read about that before. He's most likely in Shock and Denial. It can last for weeks… might as well get use to it now" Cartman stated.

"Oh that's just great…" Kyle sighed.

"Come on me and Kennih need to show you something" Cartman said while grabbing his arm…

* * *

Vivian: End of Chapter 8. Short I know. Don't worry about it. Anyway I've realized I never made Kenny's name different when Eric was saying it… so there it is. Also yes I know Randy's moving a bit fast but let's be honest here- he and Sharon have already broken up several times…I don't feel the real love in the relationship. So welcome to the Seven Stages of Grief!

Shock and Denial (Read up more to find out the rest)


	9. Chapter 9: Fights, Pain, and Gain!

Vivian: Welcome to Chapter 9. There's been a recap and I can't do just 12 chapters anymore. I'm not sure how many there are going to be. Anyway here's to another hopeful time of reading!

Views= 1,377

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Pairings: Style, Kenman, and Liandy

Main: Cartman, Liane, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman's sibling

* * *

Chapter 9: Fights, Pain, and Gain!

~ (On a hill outside of South Park)

"This is what you wanted to show me?" Kyle asked looking up at the sky on top of a hill in the middle of the South Park woods.

"Not necessarily yet. What I want to show you is at night" Cartman replied.

"We're going to sit out here till nightfall?" Kyle asked in a bored tone.

"No we're going to have a picnic till night" Cartman responded as Kenny took out their specially prepared lunch basket.

"Well I guess a picnic sounds like a good idea" Kyle said as he crawled a bit closer to the other two.

"I invited Stan this morning but I don't think he'll get the message or even want to read it if he did" Cartman said as he started taking things out of the basket.

"By the way Cartman… what's up with you?" Kyle asked as he took a sandwich for himself.

"What are you talking about?" Cartman asked.

"You haven't sworn yet and you're being nice to us" Kyle responded. Cartman shrugs taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't know. Just feels right" Cartman replied sighing.

"It's pretty creepy if you ask me" Kyle said as he took his own bite of his sandwich. Kenny watched them as they were talking while he just ate what he could.

"Well you know what else is creepy Kahl? What about the fact you're adopting a critical attitude?" Cartman stated with a glare.

"What are you talking about? I'm not critical!" Kyle stated angrily.

"Yes you are! Allow me to give you an example. That time Kenny baked that cake for Karen's birthday. You made fun of that cake right to Stan when he was still normal! Kenny was miserable for weeks!" Cartman shouted. Kenny piped up as the conversation turned to him.

"Well maybe I am a little critical but that doesn't mean I've changed!" Kyle replied.

"Yes I'm pretty sure it does" Cartman mocked as he took another bite.

"No it doesn't fatass. Besides Kenny only baked that cake for 3 hours. Not like his whole life went down the drain" Kyle angrily stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"You made his dreams crash down the drain you heartless dickhole!" Cartman shouted. Kyle scoffed.

"Me a heartless dickhole? Says the kid who made a teen eat his own parents!" Kyle responded.

"I may have been psychotic in the past, but at least I'm good enough to admit what I am and what I've become!" Cartman yelled.

"You aren't good enough for anything! Sure you might have gained a quarter of a soul in the short while lately, but that doesn't make up for all the crimes you've committed over your life! Face it Cartman you're a spoiled vain kid who has everything! Why don't you try living like the rest of us!" Kyle vented out. Kenny stared in shock at Kyle for such an outburst. Cartman remained looking down.

A few awkward moments pass by as Kyle calms down. Kyle and Kenny looked towards Cartman when a shuffle admits. Then Cartman returned his attention upwards to him. His eyes were evident with tears and some seem to have already started trailing down his face.

"I may have everything my mom gives me. I may have committed crimes I don't regret. I may be vain. I may not live the same way the rest of you do" Cartman started then shook his head while he wiped his tears. He looked Kyle straight in the eyes as more tears filled his eyes still.

"But I still have feelings…." Cartman stated then he turned walking off into the woods behind them. Kyle and Kenny stared for a while after he left.

Kenny then stood up and put everything away into the basket. Then he turned his attention to Kyle. "I knew this would happen" Kenny stated to Kyle.

"What you knew he was going to walk off crying?" Kyle asked.

"No I didn't expect the crying at least…" Kenny responded.

"Then what did you expect?" Kyle asked.

"For someone to not understand him. All Cartman needs is someone to understand him…" Kenny muttered as he took the basket and started off towards home. Kyle quickly followed him.

"Shouldn't we go get him?" Kyle asked.

"No. Not yet. We'll let him blow off some steam from that fight. He'll be alright" Kenny replied.

"If you say so…" Kyle muttered as he looked down putting his hands into his pockets.

* * *

Vivian: What do you guys think? Do you think Cartman's this way because no one understands him? I mean look at the facts. He's rejected in school by peers. Kyle and Stan much less hate him. Kenny's more the avoider. His mom is the only one who pays any real attention and she's a crack induced whore! :I I think that's the reason Cartman's so mean and resentful.

* * *

THIS IS THE STORY OF FUTURE REFERENCE! (PLEASE READ IF ANYTHING ELSE!)

Backstory for this story: Liane is a hemorphodite, but she can get pregnant. She did not receive little Eric till he was 5 years old. A woman named Anne Triumph is Cartman's birth mother. Anne was resentful and negative of Eric. She wanted nothing to do with him. She beat him for three years so he's afraid of anyone getting too close. He doesn't believe in true love. After his 5th birthday, Anne decided she was done with kids. She sent Eric off in a box addressed to a little town known as South Park, Colorado. The box arrived and was sent to Liane's doorstep with a note. Liane read this note~

Dear Liane,

I cannot stand raising our kid anymore. Yes I know shocking news we have a child together. His name is Eric. Give him whatever you want, I sure as hell am not anymore. Have a fun time raising the little bastard!

From, Anne Triumph

Thus Liane took Eric into her care.

Future note: Anne is arriving in South Park again, but at what cost this time? XD


End file.
